Holly's Cheating on Artemis?
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Is Holly cheating on Artemis? Rumors have it she's in love with a certain male centaur...


**i do not own artemis fowl**

**this story is longer than my other ones so sry!**

"Holly, you're killing me!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Arty, I can't go yet,"she replied,laughing.

"Come on! It's taking forever,"he siad.

"All right, Arty. I'm done,"said Holly getting up. She entered her employe code and clocked out. "You're very patient, aren't you?"she said playfully.

"Holly,I will be patient to a certain extent. After that, it's just plain stupid." Holly laughed again.

"Artemis, you are really..."Holly couldn't find the words to describe Artemis.

"I'm what?" asked Artemis.

"I can't find the right word. Um,unique?"tried Holly. This time Artemis laughed.

"Hardly,Holly. I am much more than _unique_,"he said.

"Oh, all right!"exclaimed Holly. "I give up!"

"Many do,"said Artemis. Just as he was about to kiss Holly, her watch beeped and a holographic image of Foaly popped up. Artemis groaned. "Foaly! Why do you insist on always popping at the wrong moments?"he asked.

"Holly? What is that Mud Boy doing with you?"asked Foaly.

"We were going back to Fowl Manor,"replied Holly. Foaly sighed.

"Holly, can you please come up to my office, alone?"he asked. "I have to talk to you about some top-secret stuff."

"Can't Artemis come?" asked Holly. "After all, the LEP completly trust him now."

"No,"said Foaly. His tone implied that he did not want to be argued with anymore.

"Ok,"said Holly. She turned off the watch. Artemis looked to her. "Sorry, Artemis."

"It's ok, Holly. I'll wait for you in the car,"he said. He touched his lips quickly then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to go to the Fowl's limo.

When she arrived in Police Plaza, Foaly was nowhere to be found. "Foaly?"she called. He poked his head out from the Operations Booth.

"In here,Holly,"he said. She walked towards the OB. Inside, Foaly was sitting in his chair. He pulled an identical chair right in front of him. "Sit,"he instructed. Holly sat. "Look, Holly. This isn't exactly easy for me to say, but, uh...I love you." Holly gasped.

"Foaly! But what about Artemis?"she said.

"Holly, I know you and Artemis have a..._thing_, but I can't control how I feel." Holly started to get up.

"I can't have this talk with you, Foaly." She started walking out the door. Foaly grabbed her wrist.

"Holly,please! Don't leave,"he said. She turned to look at him. His deep brown eyes shone with tears. She felt bad for him. But not bad enough to go behind Artemis's back. She leaned in and kissed him. Only this one time. When her lips touched his, she felt something she had never felt before. She continued to kiss him, neither one of them pulling away.

**The Fowl Limo**

Artemis watched in shock as Holly kissed Foaly. Foaly hadn't kissed her. She had kissed Foaly. Willigly. His Holly. The one person other than himself he trusted. The one person who always laughed at his jokes no matter how lame or cheesy they were. The one person he loved more than anything. Or anyone. She was kissing another guy behind his back. Not just any guy, _Foaly!_ He shut down his computer. He couldn't bear to watch them kissing anymore.

**The Operations Booth in Police Plaza**

"Foaly, I have to go now,"said Holly.

"Holly,you can't kiss me then just leave,"said Foaly.

"You don't understan-" Foaly cut her off with another kiss. She tried to pull away but he had a strong grip and held her close. When she finally managed to pull away, she looked up at him and said, "Foaly, I can't do this."

"Why not?"he asked.

"Because, I love Artemis! Not you! I don't want us to be anything more than friends!"she confessed. As soon as she said it, she regreted it. She could see the hurt shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Just rememeber, I have and always will think of you as more than just a friend,"he said, cutting her off. As she turned to go, she looked back at Foaly.

"I'm sorry."

**The Parking Lot**

When she got to the parking lot,she found Artemis leaning against the limo. He didn't look happy. "Hey, Artemis. What happened?"she asked.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_,"he said, annoyed.

"I am ask-" She realized what he meant. "Artemis, Foaly is not my boyfriend."

"Really? He sure looked like your boyfriend when you were kissing him," he said.

"How did you know?"she asked.

"When I kissed your cheek, I planted a small camera in your cheek. I saw it all on my computer,"he said, not the least bit ashamed.

"You don't trust me? Really,Artemis. I can't believe you!"she exclaimed.

"Well, seeing what you did in there-"

"Artemis! You have no idea what went on in there. Didn't you see what happened after the kiss?"she asked.

"I didn't need to."

"You don't understand! I don't like Foaly!" she exclaimed.

"Then why did you kiss him?" he asked? Holly didn't know what to say but the silence was enough of an answer for Artemis. "Exactly." He turned to go.

"Artemis, I' not going to argue, I did willingly kiss Foaly. But I did it because Foaly looked so hurt. You didn't see his eyes. But you also didn't trust me and you didn't watch the whole thing. I can't believe you. I thought I could trust you!" she exclaimed.

"And I thought _I _could trust _you_ but I clearly can't!" Then, Artemis realized what he had said. "Holly, that's not what I-"

"Just forget it." Holly turned to go. Artemis let her go. _Who cares?_ he thought. _If she goes_ behind_ my back, I don't want her-or need her._ Just in case, he decided to look at the tape. When he forwarded past the kiss, he saw what Holly had said to Foaly. _I love Artemis. Not you._

"Holly! Wait!" called Artemis. She turned to face him.

"If you can't trust me, then why don't you just break up with me?! And why did you even start going out with me in the first place?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Holly, you have to admit it looked bad," said Artemis. "And it did look like he was your boyfriend. But I'm sorry-"

"Just forget it, Artemis! I can't keep going out with you knowing that you're going to plant a camera on me everytime I go near a guy!" she said. Tears were flowing down her face like a river.

"Holly, please don't leave!" said Artemis. _That's exactly what Foaly said_ thought Holly. She ran all the way back to her room. As soon as she got to her bed, she flopped down on her bed and cried like crazy. Her phone kept ringing and she got numerous texts from Artemis. She never responded to any of them. She never picked up anyone phone calls-until she got one from Foaly. When she picked up, she was still a little teary-eyed.

"Hello?" she said between sobs. Foaly immediatly knew something was wrong.

"What happened, Holly?" he asked. When she explained what happened with Artemis, Foaly felt like it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry!" he said.

"Foaly, it's not your fault," she said.

"Yes it is. I'm coming over now," he said.

"You really don't have too," said Holly. Then, her doorbell rang. She went to open the door and found Foaly standing there.

"Too late," he said. Holly smiled weakly. Foaly hugged her tightly. She started crying again. "Holly, it's ok. Artemis doesn't deserve you." Then, her doorbell rang again. Foaly went to go open it. It was Artemis.

"Foaly?!"exclaimed Artemis. Holly ran to the door.

"Artemis, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, really? Becuase it looks like you and Foaly put on a little charade down at the Police Plaza to put me off track and then, you called him over," he said.

"Arty-" began Holly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he exclaimed. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I should go," said Foaly. Holly just nodded.

The next day, Holly went to Artemis's house to go talk to him. When she got there, she saw a girl with blonde curls sitting next to Artemis and laughing with him over something. Then, he leaned in and kissed her. Holly was surprised-to say the least. She had spent the whole night dreaming about Artemis and he had gotten over her in a heart beat. She was even more surprised when she saw that the girl with the blonde hair ws MINERVA PARADIZO! Holly turned and-just like the day before-ran all the way to her room. She cried again. She remembered everything. Artemis laughing with her. Then he had looked straight into her eyes and kissed her-the way he used to kiss Holly. Holly cried and cried.

When Holly didn't come into work for a week, Root sent Trouble Kelp to go check on her. She told him exactly what happened and he dragged her all the way to Police Plaza. Then, he called Foaly and Artemis into the room. "You 3, work this out. Have fun and don't come out until you're all friends again," ordered Kelp. They all sat in awkwardly quiet until Foaly broke the silence.

"Artemis, Holly didn't do anything," he said.

"Of course you would say that. Considering you went behind my back too," he sneered.

"What about Minerva?" asked Holly, surprised she was saying something. Artemis was speechless. Holly ran out of the room crying. Kelp was standing in the halls.

"You're all good,then?" he asked. She ignored him and kept going.

Inside the room, Foaly was outraged at Artemis. "Fowl, she didn't do anything. I don't know what you and Minerva were doing but Holly's innocent. You can't do this to her," he said.

"Who cares?" he said.

"Look at this!" he said. He showed Artemis the video of what happened. He hadn't taken out the camera in Holly's cheek. When Artemis saw the video, he realized what he had done.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"For a genius, you're really slow," said Foaly. Artemis ignored him and ran after Holly, calling her name. When he finally got to her house, he was panting like crazy. His suit was soaked with sweat and he could barely talk. He rang the doorbell. Holly opened the door, her eyes red.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, still to out of breath to talk. "Come in," she said. She helped him sit down. She got him a glass of water. "Did you run all the way from Police Plaza?" she asked. He nodded. "You do know you could have taken one of the cars?" she asked. Artemis nodded again. When he finally caught his breath, he had a lot to say.

"Holly, I am so sorry,I had no idea and I was just jumping to conclusions and I wasn't thinking because being around you does that to me and I never liked Minerva I just was so depressed over the loss of you I tried to forget by dating other girls because that's what guys do and I'm so sorry and I love you and-"

"Artemis, it's ok. Just calm down," she said.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been eveything but nice to you these past few days and you really deserve someone better than me. And I definelty don't deserve you,"he panted. Holly smiled. Her first genuine smile in over a week.

"If I were you, Artemis, I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have. You would have given me a chance to explain myself like I should have done to you. But I didn't."

"Okay, maybe I would have but there's a reason I'm not you." Artemis smiled a little. He grabbed her hands.

"Holly, I know you hate me-"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. Anyways, will you marry me?" asked Artemis. He had a dimond ring in his hands. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Artemis put the ring on and kissed her just like he used to.

"I missed you, Holly," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too, Arty," she whispered back. This time, he didn't say anything about her calling him 'Arty'. They kissed again as Foaly sighed and hit the OFF button on his camera. A smile crept across his face. Holly might not have been with him, but at least she was happy.


End file.
